starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft Episode III
StarCraft Episode III: The Fall began with the invasion of Aiur. In this campaign, the player took the role of Executor Artanis,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). Cinematic: StarCraft II: The Story So Far (in English). 2015-10-27. recently appointed to replace Tassadar. The Fall First Strike The protoss marshaled their defenses two days after the Overmind landed on Aiur. The Conclave appointed Artanis as Executor to replace the absent Tassadar. Judicator Aldaris was assigned to counsel Artanis, as he had with Tassadar. ]] The Conclave dictated that the first priority was strengthening defenses and Artanis deployed immediately to defend the outpost of Antioch and prevent the fall of the province.Aldaris: "The Conclave has dictated that our first priority is to strengthen our defenses. You must reinforce our outpost in Antioch and make certain that the province does not fall to the Zerg." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. Antioch was under siege by elements of the Tiamat Brood and the defenders, led by Praetor Fenix, were hard pressed. The outpost was relieved and further reinforcements drove the invaders from the area.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Into the Flames Fleet of the Executor |side2= Zerg Swarm |commanders1= Praetor Fenix Executor Artanis Tassadar |commanders2= Overmind Gorn |forces1=Fenix |forces2=Baelrog Brood }} The following night Aldaris congratulated Artanis and Fenix for their successful action, commenting that Tassadar's desertion had shaken his faith in the Templar Caste.Aldaris: En Taro Adun, Executor. Your defense of Antioch has restored my faith in the Templar caste. I admit that Tassadar's desertion had shaken my faith. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Tassadar suddenly joined the discussion remotely and admonished the Judicator for his lack of faith and revealed why he had declined to return to Aiur. After the zerg left Tarsonis Tassadar was drawn to Char by a powerful psionic call where he encoutered the Dark Templar.Tassadar: "As you know, the Zerg vanished after the fall of the Terran world of Tarsonis, and though the Conclave bid me return home, I was compelled to remain. A powerful psionic call drew my attention to a remote, barren world named Char. Apparently, the call was answered by others as well. For upon Char, I encountered those who were once our brethren - the Dark Templar." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Tassadar learned from Dark Prelate Zeratul that the Overmind's control over the zerg was dispensed through the underlings called cerebrates and that if these intermediaries were destroyed, the zerg would fall. Although Tassadar refused Aldaris' demands to return to Aiur, his counsel was heeded. A plan was formed where Fenix would attack a cerebrate while Artanis kept the defenses occupied.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. The attack was successful but for reasons not yet understood by the Khalai the cerebrate was reincarnated after supposedly being slain.Fenix: "Executor, I bring news most dire. The Cerebrate that we thought we had killed has arisen again. The creature's battered form was reincarnated, despite the considerable damage we inflicted upon it. Even now, the Cerebrate drives its Brood in preparation for their next offensive." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. Aldaris believed Tassadar had maliciously drawn the protoss into making the futile attack and branded the templar as a traitor. Higher Ground ]] With the ultimate failure of the strike against the cerebrate, Artanis and Aldaris led their force to the zerg-occupied province of Scion while Fenix remained to garrison Antioch. The hive cluster at Scion was destroyed. However the zerg returned to Antioch. Fenix called for aid as the protoss came under attack by overwhelming forces. Help was not immediately forthcoming and Aldaris implored Fenix to hold as long as possible.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. The Fall of Fenix As the zerg overran Antioch, Fenix came face to face with hydralisks. At that critical moment the templar was left vulnerable when his power suit's psionic blade emitters failed. Fenix was felled and believed slain.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Fall of Fenix (in English). 1998. The Search for Heretics The Hunt for Tassadar Fleet of the Executor Expeditionary Force Raynor's Raiders |side2= Zerg Swarm |commanders1= Judicator Aldaris Tassadar Captain Jim Raynor Executor Artanis |commanders2= Overmind Sarah Kerrigan }} The Conclave believed the protoss were winning the war against the zerg. Now it considered Tassadar and his heresy to be the greater threat. Artanis and Aldaris were dispatched to arrest Tassadar and bring the former Executor to stand trial for treason. The small protoss fleet arrived at Char. Although the zerg had departed the planet, Aldaris claimed he could still sense a "lingering darkness there" and summoned Artanis to locate the source. The force made their way through light zerg resistance to Tassadar's base. Upon arriving at the base they encountered Tassadar and Jim Raynor. Tassadar was shocked that the protoss would send forces simply to arrest him when Aiur was under siege. Aldaris was equally scandalized that Tassadar had taken to consorting with terrans. Despite Aldaris' orders Artanis did not arrest Tassadar. Tassadar explained that only the energies wielded by the Dark Templar could permanently slay a cerebrate. Artanis agreed to help Tassadar find the missing Dark Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. Choosing Sides Fleet of the Executor |side2= Zerg Swarm |side3= Terran Dominion |commanders1= Tassadar Executor Artanis |commanders2= Overmind Sarah Kerrigan |commanders3= General Edmund Duke |force3=Alpha Squadron }} Aldaris was displeased with Artanis' actions of following Tassadar and openly defying the will of the Conclave, but he was unable to persuade the Executor away from attempting to rescue the Dark Templar. The Judicator was disillusioned because he believed Tassadar was lost to the Protoss. Artanis' and Tassadar's objective was a terran-built installation where the Dark Templar were believed to be sheltering. Multiple zerg hive clusters and elements of the Terran Dominion Armada were active in the area. The latter became hostile when the protoss refused to heed General Edmund Duke's demand to withdraw.Edmund Duke: "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." Tassadar: "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." Duke: "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The protoss successfully fought their way to the installation's entrance.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The Ambush The terrans and protoss continued to fight in the wastes of Char. In one action the protoss used dragoons cloaked by an Arbiter to destroy a terran encampment. The encampment contained one goliath and one self-propelled artillery piece.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ambush. (in English). 1998. Into the Darkness Fleet of the Executor Rescued Terrans |side2= Zerg Swarm |commanders1= Tassadar Executor Artanis |commanders2= Overmind Sarah Kerrigan }} Tassadar sensed that Zeratul and his brethren were close by and insisted on scouring the area to find the Dark Templar. Tassadar feared they may have been in grave danger as he and two zealots entered the base. Additional protoss reinforcements and surviving terrans joined them in common cause against the zerg. Inside the installation they found Zeratul and the Dark Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Zeratul was gratified for the assistance. Despite the Dark Templar's wariness of the Conclave, Tassadar appealed to their sense of duty to Aiur and his personal relationship with them to convince the outcasts to return with him to Aiur.Zeratul: "Greetings to you mighty Tassadar. I knew that you would not forsake us. For in the time that you have spent with us, you have learned to value our ways and our methods. You have learned to channel our dark power as well as that of your masters; thus, you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala. But I fear that the Conclave, in its pride, could never bring itself to welcome outcasts such as we." Tassadar: "Outcasts though you may be, it is your vision and courage that may yet save our Homeworld from the Swarm. I beg of you, Zeratul, return with us to Aiur. Though they are petty, and have, in ignorance cursed your kind for generations... help me save our people." Zeratul: "Since our banishment long ago, we have never failed in our responsibility to Aiur. Though it shall cause us great pain to see our homeland once more, we shall return with you, Tassadar. We will do what we can." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Return to Aiur '' above Aiur]] Homeland :Main article: Protoss Civil War Fleet of the Executor Dark Templar warband |side2= Vanguard of Aiur |commanders1= Fenix Tassadar Dark Prelate Zeratul Executor Artanis |commanders2= Conclave Judicator Aldaris |forces1= |forces2= Ara Tribe Auriga Tribe }} Tassadar led Artanis, the Dark Templar, and Raynor's Raiders to Aiur. Word of Tassadar's "treason" preceded him. They arrived to find Fenix, now a dragoon, marshaling forces to join them.Tassadar: "Fenix? It can't be! The Executor told me of how you fell before the Zerg. How is it that you live and breathe?" Fenix: "Ha hah... Well, after my unfortunate defeat, my ruined body was recovered by our brethren. I now reside within the cold, robotic shell of a Dragoon." Tassadar: "Old friend-would that this never came to pass..." Fenix: "Nonsense! There is no shame in defeat so long as the spirit is unconquered, and I am still able to serve Aiur to a degree." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Homeland (in English). 1998. Realizing the Conclave would continue to oppose them, therefore putting at risk the survival of the protoss, Tassadar ordered an attack on Kor-shakal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. The attack successfully penetrated the defenses but Tassadar was appalled by the sight of his brethren slaughtering one another. To stop it he willingly surrendered himself to the Conclave's judgement. He implored Artanis to continue resisting the zerg.Tassadar: "Executor! Aldaris! This madness must stop! The sight of my brethren slaughtering one another is more than I can stand. Though I fear you would doom us all, Aldaris, I surrender myself to the Conclave. En Taro Adun, Executor. Don't give up the fight!" Aldaris: "Tassadar of the Templar, by your actions you have severed yourself from the mercy of your brethren. You refused to destroy the Terran worlds as was commanded. You have questioned time and time again, the sacred will of the Conclave. And you have abandoned your Homeworld in its darkest hour. Most grievous of all is that you have allied yourself with the blasphemous Dark Ones, and learned to utilize their profane powers in tandem with our own! What say you, oh fallen Templar?" Tassadar: "Aldaris, I submit myself to the Conclave's judgment. But know this, given the same choices again, I would surely have made them. I have sacrificed all that our world might live. I have sullied my honor, I have discarded my rank and standing, and I have even broken our own most ancient traditions. But never think that I would, for one moment, regret my actions. For I am Templar, and above all else, I have sworn to Protect our Homeworld 'till the end." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Homeland (in English). 1998. The Trial of Tassadar Fleet of the Executor Raynor's Raiders Dark Templar warband |side2= Vanguard of Aiur |commanders1= Praetor Fenix Commander Jim Raynor Dark Prelate Zeratul Executor Artanis |commanders2= Judicator Aldaris Conclave |forces1= |forces2= Ara Tribe Furinax Tribe }} With Tassadar imprisoned by the Conclave and awaiting trial the Dark Templar vanished. Without Tassadar and the seeming abandonment by the Dark Templar, Fenix was pessimistic about the prospects of defeating the zerg. However, he was determined to fight on. As the trial was unlikely to be fair the dragoon resolved to rescue Tassadar. Raynor, aboard the Hyperion, gladly volunteered the aid of his troops. The attackers fought their way to the stasis cell holding Tassadar and freed the former executor. However the rescue attempt was expected and the would-be-rescuers were quickly surrounded by more troops loyal to the Conclave.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. The arrest of Tassadar and his followers was prevented by the reappearance of Zeratul and the Dark Templar. After trading barbs, where Zeratul attributed the failure of the protoss war effort to the Conclave's hubris, Tassadar and his followers went free.Zeratul: "Stay thy hand, Judicator. The stewards of Tassadar shall not fall while the Dark Templar live. Call off your guards and stand aside, and you may yet live to see another moonrise." Aldaris: "I will not be addressed so by one so devoid of the Khala's light. You and your vile brethren shall die with these traitors." Zeratul: "Are you truly so blinded by your vaunted religion, that you can't see the fall ahead of you? Your Conclave believes that they are winning this war, but all they've succeeded in doing is helping the Overmind to win." Aldaris: "What could you possibly know about our designs, blasphemer?" Zeratul: "You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Assault on the Overmind Shadow Hunters ]] :Main article: Battle of the First Overmind Once again free Tassadar rallied his followers. To defeat the zerg they resolved to destroy the Overmind. Before assaulting the Overmind directly the beast's defenses would need to be reduced. This would also distract the Overmind long enough for the protoss to assault it directly. To do this the protoss struck at the nearby Baelrog and Grendel Broods and slew their cerebrates. Their deaths at the hands of the Dark Templar meant they could not be reincarnated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. Eye of the Storm ]] :Main article: Battle of the First Overmind :This article is about the campaign mission. For the multiplayer map, see Eye of the Storm (map) With the zerg defenses weakened the protoss, joined now by Raynor's Raiders's and with the grudging approval of the Conclave,Aldaris: "Executor. Tassadar. This comes too late to you. But the Conclave has witnessed your defeat of the Cerebrate. They know now that they cannot deny the necessity or the valiancy of your actions. We sought to punish you, while it was we who were in error. You represent what is greatest in us all, and all our hopes go with you. EN TARO ADUN, brave Sons of Aiur!" StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. launched their assault on the Overmind. The attackers managed to injure the Overmind but the defenses continued to hold and it seemed unlikely the killing blow could be delivered before the offensive petered out.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. The Death of the Overmind Realizing the peril of the situation Tassadar made the ultimate sacrifice. Tassadar channelled the energies of the Dark Templar and Khalai through Gantrithor. Intercepting mutalisks severely damaged the carrier but failed to stop it. The Overmind attempted to escape through a warp rift, but the energy pulse erupting from the carrier struck and destroyed it before the rift was completed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind (in English). 1998. Epilogue The Overmind was dead but there was little for the victors to rejoice over. The Swarm, now leaderless, began rampaging over the smoking ruins of Aiur. The trials of the few surviving protoss were not yet over. Meanwhile, on Char, Sarah Kerrigan knew the time of her ascension had come.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue. (in English). 1998. List of Missions References StarCraft Epsode III Category:Protoss Category:StarCraft campaigns